Water
by Daalny
Summary: Richard POV, a stand alone but can be read after "Fire".


Water, I appreciate the element. It has so many properties it soothes burns, washes cuts and when boiled and mixed with tea leaves lifts spirits. It is the height of summer and I find when I'm filling a wash basin with cool water I'm overcome with the sensation to pour the substance over my head. I don't and merely submerge my hands and after a brief moment of hesitation and since my sleeves are rolled up I sink my forearms in the cool water. I try not to scorn the heat too much for it was the summer that gave me my lover.

I smile at the thought, a lover at my age!

The day drags on and the sun is still providing light and heat as I leave the hospital. She is there outside waiting for me.

"The cottage is still far too warm, I've opened the windows but I know it will be ages before it cools." She informs me.

I can't stop my lips from curling up, after the irrigation channel was dug I gave her a key to the cottage. She is rarely at Crawley House anymore. "Walk?" I ask.

She nods and we begin strolling through the village, soon the cobblestone walkways give way to grass footpaths. Trees bracket us and there is a hint of relief from the heat. We walk and walk until we hear the telltale sound of water. The area is idyllic and I find myself throwing down my jacket, tossing my hat on top of it and just sitting down on the grass. I yank off my shoes and strip off my socks and on impulse I sink down onto the grass. I could care less if it stains my shirt green. The foliage is soft beneath me and blessedly cool.

I grab my hat and shift it before patting my jacket, an invitation for her to sit down. She nearly collapses onto my coat and sighs in relief, her feet must be sore from the walk.

"I love you." I tell her and she ducks her head and blushes...she always does.

"I love you, too" she whispers back and it is my turn shiver as I always do. I still can't believe that she loves me!

As she shifts her legs she grunts in discomfort before her hand goes to rub her ankle and the top of her foot. My suspicions are correct, her feet must be killing her. I unbuckle her shoes and examine her feet for damage, without her stockings her feet were in direct contact with the leather. There are a few spots that are red but no blisters are forming. When I'm done with my examination I massage her feet earning me a sigh. After a few minutes she stands up and moves toward the water. I watch as she holds her skirt up with one hand and gently wades into the water. She takes her time and I'm glad, I don't want her to lose her balance on a slippery stone. She sighs as the water swirls around her ankles no doubt the cold water numbing the sting and tenderness out of her feet. She bends down to put her free hand in the water before running it over her face. She switches hands to bend down again to place her other hand in the water and her skirt stretches tight over her rump. It's then that I see there is no outline, she is not wearing any underwear! I must make some noise for she turns to me and instantly blushes.

"It's the heat, it's so hot! I've been sweating and my underwear just wouldn't stay put, I tried changing them...even tried sprinkling talcum powder in them but in the end it was easier just not to wear them." She informed him.

I understand her reasons but I just can't seem to to get over that she has had nothing on underneath all day! That if I wanted to…

I groan at the thought and my head falls heavily against the grass. I hear splashing and then feel her fingers on my face and they are blessedly cool from having been in the water.

"that feels good" I rasp as her finger bring respite from the heat. Her other hand undoes the first few buttons of my shirt and she runs her cool hands under my collar. Her actions are soothing and arousing and I find it hard to keep myself under control. Her hands leave and I try to breathe deep, my breath leaves my in a rush as she straddles my thighs.

I use my elbows to dig into the ground to prop myself so I can look at her. The expression she wears lets me know I'm in for it.

_It_ being a memorable experience. My zipper seems to be unusually loud, I can hear the tick, tick, tick as the teeth unlock. I'm frozen, and when she touches me I swear time stops. The wind has stopped blowing, and I can't hear the stream anymore. The cool air hits my hips and my head falls back. The coolness lasts only a second before I feel heat. Isobel is warm, smooth and perfect. Again I wonder what I did to deserve her, this wonderful creature moving above me. My hands go to my sides and I find that I am pulling up clumps of grass. Her knees squeeze against me and my hands go to her thighs and I can feel them taut. I run my hands along them in appreciation, in awe and worship.

"I love you!" I gasp aloud. Her hand touches my neck and chest and she uses the leverage to push up and then sink back down. She does this again and again. The sensation is like a cresting wave. My heels dig into the grass and I push up to meet her. Her hips move in a circular motion and she stiffens, my god she is beautiful. I fight to keep my movements steady but it's not to be.

Isobel is resting on my chest while the breeze cools us. The grass is comfortable beneath me and with the sound of my favorite element rushing beside us there is no place I would rather be.


End file.
